


Sugar Me Sweet

by addictedkitten



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/addictedkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin, JC, and uh. Chocolate body paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Me Sweet

It had been a joke when they got it for JC for his birthday, and it had been a joke when Justin found it in the back of the cupboard on the bus and decided to go offer some to JC, but JC was asleep and Chris was on the other bus and Justin was hungry, and chocolate was starting to sound really good right about now. He wondered how it tasted. Probably like chocolate, but there was only one way to find out, really.

Justin looked right, then looked left, then grabbed the jar and twisted it open. Smelled like chocolate. He dipped a finger in cautiously, then less cautiously; it wasn't like it was going to bite him or anything. It was sort of a weird consistency, a little thicker than real paint. He wondered exactly how the whole body paint thing was supposed to work. It seemed kind of stupid, to him, but the appeal of most kinks tended to elude him. Wasn't sex good enough on its own?

He licked at his fingertip carefully, then pushed the tip between his lips to get the rest of it off. Wow, yeah. Tasty. He dipped the pad of his thumb in, watching the body paint dripping wetly back in until he leaned forward and licked it off, sweet and warm from his body heat. He sucked at his thumb a little harder, tasting the faint salt of skin under the chocolate; it was actually not too bad, good even. Like chocolate-covered pretzels. Only not. He licked his lips, wondering what it would be like to lick it off someone else.

Wow, this was kind of wrong. Justin was pretty sure the body paint itself wasn't meant to be a turn-on, but he was. Well. Turned on. Sucking on his fingers reminded him of the other reason he usually did that. He could feel himself getting hotter, still a little embarrassed about that; he'd only tried it for the first time a few weeks ago, but jerking off had been a hundred times better since. He licked his lips, dipping his thumb in and pressing it briefly to his lips before taking it in again. If JC was still sleeping, maybe he could get away with it, just slide into his own bunk and try to be quiet, even though he never really could...

He glanced back toward the bunks, thinking it over, and jumped when he saw JC standing in the doorway, watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

(He wasn't stupid, he knew that there was nothing wrong with liking, well, certain things sexually, it didn't make him gay or anything, but the fact that sometimes he sucked his fingers wet and pushed two into his ass and closed his eyes and pretended that JC was watching him do it, that might have been at least a little suspect. When he lifted his hips and moved his fingers in and out, slow thrusts as deep as he could manage, picturing JC looking down at him and doing it, getting him ready, ready to be fucked, Justin always came hardest then, imagining JC's blue eyes dark and intent on him. And now here he was, licking JC's chocolate body paint off his fingers, hard and wearing sweatpants and it would be so, so obvious if he stood up right now. Oh, god.)

"What are you doing?" JC asked, and Justin searched his tone for some sort of hint of anything- amusement, alarm, something, but there was nothing there.

"I found it in the back of the cupboard," Justin said. "I just wanted to try it."

Mild interest, now. JC walked over and settled down on the couch next to Justin. "How is it?"

"It's good." Justin swallowed. He was still hard, and thinking now about tracing a line of chocolate along the side of JC's neck and licking it up slow, tasting JC's skin on his tongue, sweet and salt. His mouth watered.

"Yeah?" JC asked, and Justin found himself dipping his thumb in again and holding it out just enough to make his intent clear, but leave room to pull back if it turned out he was just being led around by his dick and that wasn't what JC meant at all. JC leaned in closer, taking Justin's wrist and pulling it toward his mouth, and then carefully licked the chocolate off. Justin's breath stuttered a little, and JC looked at him, sucking gently on his thumb before releasing it. 

Okay. Things had gotten sexy, suddenly, like mutually sexy, instead of the usual JC being hot and Justin being hot for him and those two events not really coinciding in any meaningful way. Justin glanced down at JC's lap, and JC laughed. Justin sucked at subtlety, but JC was hard, so maybe there was something to be said for just checking out a friend's package to get a read on the state of things. 

"Your call, J," JC said. JC was a total fucker who had to go and leave it up to Justin to discard his heterosexuality in favor of making out with JC. Actually, now Justin thought about it, he hadn't been using his heterosexuality for much anyway, and JC wasn't so much a fucker as someone whose lap Justin planned to climb onto in about two seconds. JC laughed when he did, like he was surprised, and then Justin kissed him and neither of them were laughing. 

JC's arms went around his waist, holding him there, and Justin reached back, dipping one finger into the chocolate and then dragging it down from JC's jawline to his collarbone and tracing the line back up with his mouth, licking and sucking lightly at JC's neck. It tasted just as good as Justin thought it would. He tugged at the edge of JC's shirt, pulling it up and off and then moving his mouth to the space between JC's neck and shoulder.

"Good call," JC said, breathless, and Justin bit down, because now wasn't a time for talking. Now was a time for getting naked. Justin decreed it, and decided to follow the trend by removing his own shirt.

Giving JC a blowjob would necessitate Justin getting off of his lap, and Justin was liking it there for the moment, so he decided to just unbutton JC's pants while thinking of a polite way to request that JC fuck him up the ass. Maybe he could indicate his intentions somehow. Subtly. 

There was a tube of lube in the table by the couch, because sometimes at night they liked to watch porn. Justin reached into the drawer and grabbed it. Oh god, he still loved this part, still felt the thrill of discovering a way of making masturbation even better, and now was actually here to watch him, to see it. Fuck, Justin was so hard. 

And JC was watching, his hands clutching at Justin's hips and edging under the waistband of his sweatpants, until Justin raised an eyebrow at him and he pushed them all the way down, baring his ass and his cock to JC's eyes and hands. He pushed his ass back into JC's hands, unscrewing the cap off the lube before JC took it from him, pulled Justin forward so his cock was pressed up against JC's stomach, and slid a finger along the crack of Justin's ass before sliding slick wet into him, slow and easy.

JC caught on quickly. Justin appreciated that. Really- wow, really quickly; he was already coming back in with two. It felt so fucking fantastic Justin couldn't help the needy little gasp that escaped him as he tightened around JC's fingers, desperate already for more, for JC to lay him down and thrust into him, fuck him like he needed to be fucked, hard and fast and immediately. 

"You want me to fuck you?" JC said, sliding his other hand over the back of Justin's neck as he pushed another finger in alongside the other two, spreading hot sparks up and down Justin's spine. 

"Oh god, can you, please," Justin leaned into him, burying his face in JC's neck, terrified of how hot this made him, of how much he wanted it. JC had to see it, he'd barely even had to touch Justin and Justin was begging for it. 

"You sure about this, J?" JC murmured, breath hot against his neck before JC's mouth moved hotwet to the sensitive place right below his ear and the light scrape of teeth made Justin jerk and shudder in JC's grasp, made him dig his fingers into JC's shoulders and gasp, "yes, yes," as JC moved his fingers in and out, barely an inch out before pushing back in, stretching him with each slow thrust. "Get on your back," JC said, pulling them out, and Justin nearly cried from the loss, scrambling to kick off his pants and lie down on the couch, legs spread, ready and waiting for JC.

JC slid his pants off, watching Justin as he did it. Justin swallowed. He'd seen JC naked before, once or twice, but never hard like this, for him. Justin couldn't help feeling a little nervous. JC was big, thick, sure to stretch him wide, wider than he was used to. He hoped he could take it. 

JC leaned over him, bracing one arm between him and couch and working his fingers back inside Justin. Justin was aching already, hot all over, so hard he was afraid to even touch his cock lest he come before JC even got inside him, unwilling to even speak because if he did, he thought he might beg. 

One last thrust of his fingers and then JC leaned back, stroking his own cock a few times before nudging up against Justin's ass, right there, so close to where he needed it, almost in. JC ran the back of his knuckles over Justin's cock, a light touch that made Justin buck up involuntarily, every muscle seemingly strung up tight but for the one JC's cock was pressed up against. Justin pushed against the head of JC's cock, trying to bring it in himself if JC wouldn't just thrust in already, but then he was pushing in slowly, an inch at a time, unthinkably big, and Justin couldn't help but thrash his head from side to side as what felt like every nerve in his body seized up at once. 

Oh god, this was- it was too much, it hurt, nothing had ever stretched him this much, filled him up this way, leaving no room left to breathe. All he could feel was JC's cock in his ass, the burn of it, the heat spreading through his body from there outward, prickling at his skin, hotter still wherever JC touched him, his hands running along Justin's sides, one coming up to cup his face.

"Justin?" he said, and for the first time since they'd started he sounded worried, and Justin felt his heart jump at that, at the thought that JC didn't want to hurt him. "We can stop," he said softly, stroking his thumb over Justin's cheekbone.

"No, please," Justin said, his voice gone hoarse. He cleared his throat, shifting a little underneath JC and wrapping his legs around JC's waist as best he could, taking JC deeper. It hurt, still, but he wasn't about to let JC leave, not now that he finally had him where he wanted him. Not now that he finally had him. 

JC leaned in, eyes locked with Justin's, until he was only a breath away from Justin's lips, a faint fleeting pressure when he said, "It's okay," and then pulled out and thrust back in, covering Justin's mouth with his own and swallowing his moans. Each slight movement of his hips pulled a gasp from Justin, until he was exhaling every other breath on a moan, feeling the burn gradually ease like the edges were being sanded off. Bearable, then, edging over to good with every thrust, until Justin could barely recall it ever hurting at all. JC took hold of his cock and started stroking him lightly, cruel delicate touches contrasting sharply with every increasingly hard thrust into him. 

Justin felt hyperaware of everything: the soft fabric of the couch beneath him, the cold places on his body where JC wasn't touching him, the ache in his knuckles from gripping the edge of the cushion, the way his mouth felt bruised from JC's kisses, even if it probably wasn't. There were all sorts of weird places on his body making themselves known, from the backs of his knees around JC's waist to the lower stretch of his stomach, continually brushed by the back of JC's hand as he stroked him. JC seemed intent on mapping Justin's body with his free hand, running his palm up Justin's side, rubbing his thumb over Justin's nipple and drawing a gasp from him, tangling in the curls at the back of Justin's neck until Justin submitted and bared his throat for JC's mouth. 

And still with his cock thrusting into Justin, steady and thick and just what Justin wanted, what he needed, what he hoped he wouldn't have to go without again after this. JC was moving in hard but not especially fast, taking it slow for Justin's benefit, maybe, which was fine so long as they got to do it again without JC holding anything back. Justin couldn't take much more at this point; everything felt too good, and he knew he'd be feeling it tomorrow. That felt pretty good too. He moved his hand down JC's arm, squeezed his wrist and covered JC's hand with his own, tightening his grip until JC was jerking him off properly.

JC grinned and started working him harder all over, fucking him faster and deeper and pressing his free hand into Justin's collarbone hard enough to leave the skin red, until Justin could barely take in a breath for moaning and JC began to lose control. That did it for Justin, feeling JC's thrusts lose their rhythm and go erratic, feeling the stutter of JC's breath against his throat as JC bent him almost double and pounded into him; he came with a long drawn out groan, arching up into JC's touch and then collapsing back down onto the couch. JC shuddered and came after him, holding onto Justin like he meant it. 

Justin couldn't stop smiling. Granted, it was a pretty lazy smile- a smirk, even- but he couldn't seem to stop doing it, nor was he particularly concerned with trying. Chocolate body paint was so his new favorite thing. Not that they'd even used it much, because it had sort of gotten lost when they got distracted by the fucking, but still. He was grateful for the very existence of the stuff. He really had to get JC stupid gag gifts more often. Like, every day.

JC dragged himself up off of Justin, then paused, looking down at him. "What?"

"Chocolate body paint is my new favorite thing ever."

JC laughed. "I know, man. That's my third jar."


End file.
